


Surprises

by demonofabove, KakairuRocksForum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakairuRocksForum/pseuds/KakairuRocksForum
Summary: Iruka asks Kakashi to help him break into T&I and Kakashi can't help but agree to do it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Mod kakairu-shrine (demonofabove) wrote this in celebration of the Kakairu Rocks forum's First Year Anniversary this week! 
> 
> We hope this brings you as much joy as you've brought us!

"You want me to… _what_?!"

"Please, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked. "I know you used to be an ANBU, so being able to detect others should be easy for you."

"I don't know…" Kakashi replied hesitantly. "Why do you want to break into T&I, anyway?"

Iruka's eyes glimmered excitedly, and he grinned wickedly, letting out an almost manic giggle. There was nothing pure about his expression, nor his aura - he was clearly up to something; and Kakashi studied him curiously. This was a side of Iruka he'd never seen before, and he very much wanted to know what brought this on.

"I'm leaving Ibiki-san a little _present_." He grinned slyly.

"What did he do?"

"He hasn't been filling out his reports - he's been getting other people to do them, and just adds his name and signs them off; and I've asked him countless times to do them, himself, but he never listens. A couple of days ago, I got so fed up that I told him if it happens again, I will be taking matters into my own hands; and all he did was laugh and tell me 'good luck'."

"So you're pranking him in retaliation."

"Obviously. He deserves it!"

Kakashi chuckled. He didn't think there'd be many, if any, people brave enough to prank Ibiki; and he knew that if Iruka could pull this off, he'd be in for a great surprise. It was hard to shock a man who had been through hell and back a thousand times over, but he had a feeling Iruka could do just that; and the idea was particularly amusing. 

"Okay, I'll do it."

"You will?!" Iruka asked excitedly. 

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "I'm curious to see how this plays out."

"Thank you so much!" Iruka grinned, wrapping his arms around him.

He couldn't wait to get started!

\--------------------

Kakashi was surprised at how smoothly everything was going. He'd been expecting a few obstacles during their operation, but Iruka had been very careful in his planning. After their conversation earlier that day, he had gone off to gather intel; and had found plans for the layout of the Torture and Investigation Unit, the code to get in, _and_ the roster of who would be in that evening, and where; so they had been able to avoid a lot of encounters. Kakashi had never taken Iruka as someone who would use his clearance level for anything other than work; and he was intrigued to know he was wrong - what else had Iruka looked up for personal reasons? How often did he do something like this? What else did he know that he wasn't supposed to?

As they turned down the next hallway, the tension radiating from Iruka was becoming more distinct; and Kakashi knew they were getting close to Ibiki's office. He'd been there before, but all the offices looked the same - the only difference being the names on them, so he'd been relying on Iruka's intel to get to Ibiki's one quickly.

Finally, Iruka came to a stop; and he and Kakashi stared at the name carved into the gold plating on the door: _Ibiki Morino._

"We're really doing this, huh?" Kakashi said, more to himself than Iruka.

They took a moment to gather their thoughts; and when Iruka was ready to get moving again, he spoke.

"Kakashi-san," He said seriously, "when we go in, I'll need you to be my eyes so I can focus on what I'm doing."

"Okay." Kakashi nodded. "Ready when you are."

Iruka opened the door, revealing the dark, moonlit office; and he and Kakashi quietly stepped inside, more alert and focused than ever.

It was time to get started; and they were _not_ going to get caught.

\---------------------

Iruka had a smug grin on his face. He'd been able to set up his little surprise in Ibiki's office without getting caught, thanks to Kakashi's help. There were a few scares where people had walked past the room; and someone had even nearly let themselves in, thinking it was _their_ office; but no one had caught them. And now, the only thing left to do was leave undetected, which would be more difficult than entering, since he didn't know what time it was, and how long it would be before people started going on breaks or swapping shifts.

They quickly but quietly made their way out of T&I, following the same path they had taken before; and as they reached the last strip before the exit, someone opened a door close by. Iruka knew there was nowhere for them to hide now; and his heart pounded wildly as he was put into a panic.

"Quick! Run!" He hissed.

Kakashi's heart jolted, and his eyes widened in surprise as Iruka took his hand and began tugging him along; but with no time to think, he just ran alongside him, and let himself be led out of the building. They made it out without getting caught, but Iruka hadn't stopped running yet - he wanted to make sure they were truly safe; and so they ran even further, hand in hand along the street.

Finally, they were out of sight; and Iruka let go of his hand, and burst into a fit of giggles. The sound was infectious, warming Kakashi's soul; and he started to laugh, too. Although he'd treated it like a mission, having Iruka there made it feel more like a game, especially when they'd run off like that; and he had enjoyed it more than he expected to.

"Kakashi-san, if I die tomorrow," Iruka said, gasping for breath, "I just want to say that I really enjoyed your company tonight. Thanks for helping me out."

"It was no trouble, really." He replied, his cheeks growing hot. "And I, uh, enjoyed your company, too. So next time, if you need a hand… come find me."

"Of course." Iruka said, smiling warmly. "I'd like that."

Kakashi returned the smile, his heart skipping a beat.

He was definitely looking forward to spending even more time with Iruka.

\--------------------

Ibiki yawned as he stepped into his office - it had been a long day, and he was ready to go home. But before he could, he had to sign some reports he'd asked one of the trainees to do, which had been delivered to him sometime in the afternoon.

He made his way to his desk; and frowned in confusion when he saw a sealed scroll laid neatly on top of the pile of documents. That hadn't been there before, and he'd only been told about the reports being taken to his office; so what was waiting for him?

Ibiki picked up the scroll curiously and inserted chakra into the sealing tag to get into it; but instead of the tag slipping away, it unexpectedly began to smoke and sizzle. His eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly threw the scroll away from himself, and covered his face with his arms, preparing for the explosion.

In just seconds, a loud **_boom!_** filled the room, the force rattling everything along his desk and shelves; and Ibiki instinctively closed his eyes, expecting to feel heat from the blast. But that never came. Instead, it felt like there was a lot of tiny particles sprinkling down on him, almost like he was at the beach and someone was tipping sand over him; and when he lowered his arms and looked around to see what happened, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was glitter _everywhere,_ on everything in sight - his desk, the bookshelves, and even the walls were covered in it; and if this was what his office looked like, he really didn't want to think about what he, himself, looked like. But who would set up a glitter bomb like this? And _why_?

Suddenly, he spotted a sticky note on the door, and went over to read it.

 _Good luck.,_ it said. It wasn't much, but it told him exactly who had done this and why; and he smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. This was a huge mess to clean up, but he had to admit that this was the most impressed he'd been in a while.

"God damn it, Umino." He muttered to himself. "You've really outdone yourself, this time."

\--------------------

"Kakashi-san? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. "How do you even know where I live?"

"Maa, it wasn't that hard to get your address." He replied. "May I come in? I want to show you something."

"O-Of course!" Iruka said in surprise, studying him curiously. He stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. "Come on in."

Iruka closed the door behind him as Kakashi slipped his sandals off, and showed him to the living room. As they walked down the hallway, he spoke.

"I have to thank you again for helping me out the other day!" He grinned. "Everything went perfectly, and Ibiki-san even agreed to write his reports himself for now on!"

"So I've heard." Kakashi chuckled. "We certainly make a good team."

"Yeah." Iruka smiled fondly. "So, what is it you want to show me?"

"Oh, right."

Kakashi reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small camera; and when Iruka saw it, he gasped, and put his hands over his mouth.

"You didn't…!" He exclaimed.

"I did." Kakashi smirked, turning it on.

"W-When?" Iruka asked in disbelief. "And _how_?"

"Maa, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Kakashi winked.

He turned the camera on, and when it was awake, he navigated through until he found the pictures he'd taken of Ibiki and the disaster in his office; and Iruka stood beside him, his shoulder brushing against him, as he looked at the screen. Iruka burst into a fit of laughter the moment he saw a very shocked Ibiki sparkling under his office light - he had the most ridiculous expression on his face; and the longer he stared at it, and the other pictures that Kakashi flicked through, the funnier everything became.

"This is amazing - _you're_ amazing!" He giggled, half leaning on him. "I could kiss you right now!"

"Oh?" Kakashi murmured. "Is that so?"

"Hn?"

Iruka straightened up and turned towards him curiously; and his eyes widened in surprise. Kakashi had slipped his mask down, and was standing there with his eyes closed, and cheek turned towards him, waiting expectantly for him. Iruka's face grew very hot, and butterflies stirred in his chest - he knew Kakashi was only teasing him; but seeing him there like that made him want to kiss him even more.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kakashi's cheek, and when he pulled away a couple of seconds later, Kakashi turned his head towards him, curious to see the expression on his face. But he only got a glimpse of it for a split second, because Iruka leaned in to kiss him again the moment their faces were aligned. 

Kakashi's heart raced, and sparks shot through his system as Iruka planted his lips on his; and he stood in stunned silence, his face growing red as he tried to process what was happening. Iruka was kissing him. On the lips. _Passionately_. Was it because he liked him, or because he knew he was being teased, and wanted to get back at him? Or even both? Whatever the case, he certainly appreciated the surprise.

Suddenly, Iruka pulled away, and gazed at him, a gentle blush caressing his cheeks.

"I ah, hadn't planned to do that." He said sheepishly. "I hope that was okay."

"I-It was… It was more than okay." Kakashi replied, his cheeks growing even hotter. "I liked it. A lot."

"Then… Shall we continue?"

"Maa, you're particularly forward tonight." Kakashi commented, settling his hands on Iruka's waist.

"What can I say?" Iruka winked, hooking his arms around Kakashi's neck. "I'm full of surprises."

"That, you are." Kakashi murmured.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Iruka's.

"Now, let's see what else you've been hiding from me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see everything else the [Kakairu Rocks forum](https://kakairu.rocks/) has to offer! We're a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and would love to see you around!


End file.
